


Ticket to the Cluebus

by unbelievable2



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: Blair leaves Jim a note. One maybe only he could come up with, and maybe one even Jim could manage to understand, if he tried really, really hard…..





	Ticket to the Cluebus

**Author's Note:**

> A sappy little thing written for Sentinel Bingo  
> Prompt: Love Letter

Jim,

I've been meaning to write this letter for a long, long time.

Look, I'm eternally grateful that you gave me a roof over my head, but  
Only a saint would have the patience to put up with me long-term, and you’re no saint! So tho I'm  
Very, very sorry to leave, I think it’s time.  
Everything in its season, you know?

You'll sigh with relief, huh? My Bad.  
Oh, I should have caught a clue by now, I should have  
Understood. Read between the lines – you know what I mean? The

Gods know I'm in your debt. Even now I've no  
Idea how to repay you. Maybe I can start by buying you dinner? Not  
Vegetarian, I swear it!  
Even I can appreciate a fine beefsteak, sir! Well,

Maybe - surprise! \- stand you a Wonderburger Meal! You know, for the rest of my life,   
Every time I pass a Wonderburger, you'll be in my thoughts.

And that’s a promise.

So, that’s what I wanted to say.  
I'll come back for the rest of my things in a little while but I'd be  
Glad to hear from you anytime, man. Day or night. You got my  
Number.

B


End file.
